


Don't Pay Attention to Them, Just Look at Me

by Lucipoo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Other, agender Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/Lucipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is feeling kind of down because of all the hate xe is getting, so Pete tries to cheer xem up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pay Attention to Them, Just Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend (interlude-holiday.tumblr.com) abt agender Mikey and then I decided to do this 
> 
> I wrote it in like 5 minutes so it isn't the best but whatever man

Mikey sighed as xe scrolled through xir Twitter notifications. Xe knew that xe shouldn't do this, most of the things people had to say were mean and transphobic, but Mikey always hoped to see at least a few nice things. There was the occasional fan who was also agender and said that they were so happy that Mikey came out, they said that it made them feel better knowing that they weren't alone. Those tweets always made Mikey feel warm inside, knowing that people felt better about themselves because of xem. 

Mikey laid down on xir bed and put xir phone on the nightstand. Pete came into the room and was toweling his hair off, naked except a second towel wrapped around his waist. Mikey smiled at Pete and said, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Mikey. What's up? You look kind of sad." Pete threw the towel to the side, where it would probably stay for the next month or two, and went over to the dresser looking for pajamas.

"Just some assholes on the internet, nothing new." Mikey replied.

"You shouldn't look at what people are saying about you. They're just transphobic assholes, try and ignore them. I don't like seeing you upset." Pete dropped the second towel and put on baggy sweat pants, before walking over and laying on the bed next to Mikey.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it, you know? It's too tempting, for some reason."

Pete laughed softly and snuggled up close to Mikey. "Yeah, I understand. I get a lot of hate, and let me tell you, it is really tempting to look at it. Occasionally I do, and then I get upset. But at the end of the day I know that the only people who matter are my loved ones. Just don't let what people get you down too much, okay?"

Mikey smiled and kissed Pete on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to not let the hate get to me too much. I love you, Pete."

"I love you too, Mikey."

Pete turned and kissed Mikey on the lips softly, then pulled away and whispered, "Do you wanna eat a fuck ton of ice cream and watch shitty horror movies until 5 am?"

Mikey giggled and kissed Pete again.

"You always know how to make me feel better."


End file.
